The invention relates to oil pumps, and more particularly to combined fuel and oil pumps used in connection with two-cycle internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Granted ______________________________________ Vaughan 1,038,803 Sept. 17, 1912 Lehmann 1,309,362 July 8, 1919 Bloch 1,573,371 Feb. 16, 1926 Zeiher, et al. 1,582,154 April 27, 1926 Grupp 2,529,688 Nov. 14, 1950 Zimmerman 2,747,042 May 22, 1956 Reid 2,772,409 Nov. 27, 1956 Carignan 2,826,754 March 11, 1958 Edwards 3,050,003 Aug. 21, 1962 Caswell 3,057,977 Oct. 9, 1962 Bruno 3,416,560 Dec. 17, 1968 Hoover 3,551,620 Dec. 29, 1970 Thorbard, et al. 3,846,774 Nov. 5, 1974 Denison, et al. 4,101,874 July 18, 1978 Anderson 4,313,111 Jan. 26, 1982 Holt, et al 4,369,743 Jan. 25, 1983 Lawson 4,146,885 Mar. 27, 1979 Tice 4,166,936 Sept. 4, 1979 Stadler 4,181,835 Jan. 1, 1980 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patent applications which disclose fuel and oil pumps: Walsworth U.S. Ser. No. 410,497, filed Aug. 23, 1982 and now U.S. 4,539,949 and titled "Combined Fluid Pressure Actuated Fuel and Oil Pump;" and Baars U.S. Ser No. 700,550, filed Feb. 11, 1985 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,970 and titled "Marine Installation Including Fuel/Oil Mixing Device."